internado para niños ricos avatar
by leyia-3
Summary: Me llamo toph vei fogn soy hija única  la cual su padre nunca lograr comprende, ahora me encuentro en el internado para niños  ricos  avatar y le puedo decir que prefiero ser una marginada antes que ser  igual que ellos...
1. Chapter 1

En la mansión bei fong. Precisamente en el comedor de la casa donde la familia se encontraba cenando en el comedor

-mi querida y delicada toph, no está muy caliente tu sopa-dijo su padre

-no padre-dijo sin animo estaba cansada de que la tratara como una debilucha, los señores bei fog se miraron entre si e forma compremetedora sonriendo,su madre asintió con la cabeza

-Toph, hija quería decirte que yo y tu padre creemos que sería bueno que cambiaras de aire-dijo su madre, seguramente quería irse de viaje de nuevo tendría que quedarse de nuevo donde su abuela pensó. Ya sabía que le dirían.

-lo que quiere decir tu madres, es que te hemos escrito al mejor internado del país-términos su padre toph casi se ahoga con su comida

-por qué tengo que ir a al internado-dijo sacando como poco veces su verdadero carácter ante sus padres

-toph, es lo mejor para ti cariño de seguro harás muchos amigos-dijo u madre mirándola con cara compresiva

-nunca quisieron que fuera a una escuela, ahora me manda aun internado-dijo molesta ante la idea absurda de sus padre de querer que fuera aun internado para "niños ricos"

-toph ya está decidido. Tendrás que iras de toda manera –dijo con severidad su padre

-claro que no tendrás que obligarme primero –se levantó de la mesa molesta yéndose a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo

-espera toph-dijo su madre apunto de levantarse de la mesa para ir detrás de ella

-espera-dijo su esposo -tengo todo bajo control dijo de forma tranquila mientras terminaba su cena

Aeropuerto

Caminaba hastiada no entendía como termino aceptando la idea de ir un internado, claro que lo sabía cualquier persona que amenazaran con mandarla a una escuela de monjas preferirá el internado, le molestaba la idea de volver a una escuela, después de tanto tiempo, a sus quince años nunca había tenido un amigo aunque no le afectara mui en el fondo savia que no era verdad

Se sentó e una de la silla, como todos los pasajeros que esperaban por su respectivos vuelos.

Reviso su su mochila de que nada se le olvidaba parecía todo en orden después cero su mochila se la puso en su hombro todavía le quedaba una hora para que su vuelo saliera decidió ir a caminar un rato

Iba caminado de manera distraída mientras observa la vitrina de una tienda de deporte. Tan distraída que iba que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente que termino chocando con una persona, cayó de manera brusca al piso

-porque no tienes más cuidado. Niña-se quejó el sujeto que también había caído al suelo

-yo debería decir eso –dijo mientras se sobaba el aria afectada

El sujeto se levantó del suelo tendiendo le la mano para que se levantara, toph levantó la cara para primera vez al grandísimo idiota con el que había chocado cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que no Hera más que un chico aproximadamente un año mayor que ella. Se levantó del suelo rechazando su mano-puedo levantarme sola –dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado

El sujeto bufo molesto por la descortesía de ella pero poco le importaba al fin al cabo Hera un extraño que no volvería a ver

Estaba arriba del avión le toco el puesto 6-27b camino hasta llegar a la fila 27b que suerte pensó el asiento del lado estaba vacío se sentó en la ventana dejo su mochila debajo de su asiento

Sintió como alguien se centava a su lado se voltio a ver de quien se trataba

-que haces aquí-le dijo molesta era el sujeto de hace un rato

-no es obvio –dijo ignorándola-viajo

-no pienso ir sentada aquí –dijo parándose de su asiento

-está loca el avión va a partí-dijo jalándola de su camisa verde sentándola de nuevo en su asiento

-que te crees que eres una "princesa "-dijo molesta por la osadía que tubo al obligarla asentarse

-creo que no hemos en pesado de la mejor manera-dijo tratando de calmarla ya que estaba llamando la atención de los demás pasajero

-ahora quiere ser simpático-dijo con sarcasmo

-disculpa tú fuiste la que se fue molesta además te ofrecí mi ayuda –dijo algo molesto por la situación

-quieres que te agradezca ahora –dijo sonriéndole-claro que no, tú ofreciste tu ayuda solo yo no te la pedí ni la necesitaba-dijo cruzándose de brazo molesta mientras miraba hacia la ventana

Los dos estuvieron acuerdo en una cosa que sería un largo viaje

Toph se había quedado dormida al parecer también su compañero de vuelo quería ir al baño pero ni loca le pediría al idiota que se corriera se levantó de su asiento paso una pierna después otras por suerte ni cuenta se dio que había pasado por encima de del, no le fue difícil pese que la luz estaba apagada

Después que fue al baño volvió a pasar una pierna pero cuando paso la otra pierna hubo una turbulencia de un golpe quedando sentada en la piernas de el

-que rayo está haciendo- despertó sobresaltado viendo que la tenía sentada en su piernas para su mala suerte se prendieron la luces del avión toda la gente lo quedo mirando por la forma tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba top estaba de frente con su dos piernas a cada lado de la de el

-mami que esta haciendo ellos-dijo un niño pequeño que lo observaba

-no lo mires junior, desvergonzados, esta juventud -dijo la señora en forma de reproche

Toph que se había quedado pegada salió de arriba del chico sestándose al lado de forma rápida los dos estaban extremada mente avergonzados por la situación

Fue tu culpa-dijo toph quien miraba hacia la ventana

-Mi culpa, tu fui este la loca que estaba sentada en sima mío, además que estaba haciendo

-fui al baño pero cuando volví hubo una turbulencia por eso quede sentada encima de ti, ni sueñes que lo habría hecho apropósito

-nunca dije eso, además ni que me importaras-pensó por lo desagradable de su compañera de asiento

-a y otra cosa no me llamo loca me llamo toph-dijo sin pasar por alto que le había dicho loca

-yo tampoco me llamo princesa me llamo Zuko-le dijo mirándola a los ojos –tus ojos-dijo de pronto sorprendido

-que tienen mis ojos-dijo extrañada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de el

-no es nada-dijo asiéndose el desentendido, debía ser su imaginación pensó

Toph también sintió una sensación extraña cuando cruzaron miradas

De pronto se le acercó una azafata con cara de ser poco amigable-puede guardar silencio no dejan dormir a los demás pasajeros –

Toph ignoro por completo a la azafata igual que Zuko

La azafata se fue refunfuñando molesta

El resto del viaje permaneció callado ignorándose cada uno perdido en su pensamiento hasta que llegaron….


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus lindo comentarios espero que le guste el capi lo hice con mucho amor para todo ustedes jajaja que loca

Clararaciones: esto pasara en la ciudad central (lo invite yo).aparecerán la gran mayoría de los personajes de avatar, tendrá variaciones de parejas el fic como triangulo cuadrados circulo amorosos también me puede decir que pareja le gustaría que pusiera. Como mi pareja es el toko también puede tener variaciones porque quiero mostrar lo problema adolecente de toda índole

Alguna queja opinión saben cómo puede hacérmela saber c:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de la ciudad central no le die ni la más mínima importancia a mi compañero de vuelo no es que fuera despedirme del ni nada de eso ya que era un simple extraño con el cual cruce una palabras que precisamente no fueron agradables. Espere que saliera primero el para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, cuando este salió saque mi mochila de debajo de mi asiento la puse al costado de mi hombro

Cuando Salí del avión estaban las típica azafatas que se despiden y que desean una placentera estadía, pura hipocresía, camino por un túnel bajo una escaleras llegas hasta un sector donde estaban el equipaje de todo los pasajero con el destino a la central precisamente donde me encontraba

Recogí mi maleta al instante que salió por esa la ventanilla después de tener todas mi cosas, Salí del aeropuerto en la salida estaba lleno de gente que esperaba alguien con letrero. Lo más creativo que leí fue cásate conmigo, reí para mi interior

Afuera de aeropuerto me acerque una parada de taxis

Hera curioso que mi sobre protectores padres me mandara a una aeropuerto para que me las arreglára sola, .estaba segura de que algo planeaban por el momento quería sacar esa idea de mi mente, bastante tenía con lo abrumador de tener que estudiar en un lugar que Hera totalmente desconocido.

Un taxista se me acerco-disculpe necesita que la lleve-dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta años de pelo canoso

-si-me limite a decir, el taxista tomo mi maleta y la guardo en el porta equipajes, después tome asiento en la parte de atrás del taxi

-donde quiere que la lleve-pregunto de manera fiable

-al internado avatar-respondí

-queda a uno veinte minuto de aquí. ¿Es nueva?-pregunto de forma curiosa

-si-dije sin mucha gana de entablar conversación-¿qué sucede con eso?

-disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿pero no tiene miedo?-pregunto de forma seria mientras manejaba

-no le veo porque debería tenerle miedo, ¿acaso son asesinos?-dije de manera irónica

Rio ante mi comentario-no, claro que no pero no suele ser mui hospitalarios con los nuevos-dijo

-no me importa no voy hacer amigos-respondí cortante

-en ese caso creo que no tendrás problemas-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación

Observe la ciudad estaba cambiada, pensar que estuve un año en el hospital de la central viviendo fue más mi hogar que mi propia casa

-llegamos-dijo el taxista-estaciono en la vereda bajo abriendo mi puerta después fue por mi maleta

-tome-dijo entregándome la maleta-son 10 dólares-dijo

Saque el dinero de mi mochila y se lo entregue

-toma esto puede servirte –me entrego su tarjeta

Para que es esto-pregunte extrañada-mirando que tenía su número escrito

-si esta en aprietos llámame iré al instante-dijo ante de irse, que sujeto más raro de todos modo guarde la tarjeta quien sabe

No le había puesto atención al edificio que estaba enfrente de mi era como un castillo de aspecto medieval encontré exagerado su decoración elegante bueno debía serlo siendo el mejor a un así no me convencía el lugar tenía la cesación de que algo pasaría y yo intuyendo cosas nunca me equivoco

Había varias personas en la entrada algunas haciendo entradas de como si tratara una alfombra roja, lo que le parecía lo más idiota. También algunas me miraban como un bicho raro lo cual me daba lo mismo

En la entrada del castillo/edificio estaba repleto,

-disculpa eres nueva-pregunta una chica a mi espalda

-si-tenia aspecto agradable tenía el pelo corto color castaño, hasta lo hombros con el flequillo tirado hacia atrás afirmado con una horquillas

-entonces de seguro eres de esta aria-me tomo del brazo guiando por unos pasillos mientras con mi otra mano afirmaba mi equipaje

-donde me llevas-le dije molesta

-lo ciento, me llamo suki soy la consejera-dijo parando un momento un poco avergonzada por su arrebato

-no importa-dije restándole importancia

-la habitación son asignada en el momento que llegas-dijo explicando-si tú quieres puede pertenecer a nuestro sector, te aseguro que no somos como la demás

Le pareció confiable la declaración-creo que no tengo otra opción

-bien vamos-dijo contenta, suki me llevo hasta el sector tierra .suki era mui sociable al parecer todas las chica la saludaban, todo contrario de mi

Paro afuera de una puerta que tenía pintada una flor verde

-Toma-dijo pasándome una llave-son tus llaves, nos vemos luego ¡tengo que volver a ayudar!

-ok gracias-dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba

Habían dos camas bufo ante la idea de compartí habitación con alguien esperaba que no me tocara con una ¨prinsecita¨ por lo menos, tome la cama del lado de la ventana me recostó en sima de esta estaba cansada no había dormido en toda la noche por la culpa del idiota de ese tal zuko.

-que estará haciendo-me pregunte antes de caer dormida

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-zu-zu por que tan distraído-dijo riendo

-no molestes azula-dijo tratando de no prestarle atención a la fastidiosa de su hermana

-deberías estar contento hoy veras a mai-dijo de forma astuta-o caso ya no te gusta-afirmo, para molestarlo

-claro que no y no es tu problema-esperaba con ansias llegar pronto al internado para no tener que seguir soportando a su hermana. Después de que salió del aeropuerto tuvo que ir a su casa por su cosas y en defecto esta que su padres lo obligaron a volver junto en la misma limosina le pareció extraño que azula aceptara, preferiría venirse caminando que estar con su hermana

-que sensible hermano-dijo riendo al final

-ríete lo que quieras no me importa-

-Disculpe -dijo el chofer por el parlante-ya hemos llegado

Por fin pensó Zuko-apenas paro la limusinas bajo rápidamente sacando su equipaje si se apuraba no se toparía con alguna admiradora

-miren es Zuko el capitán futbol –grito una chica apuntándolo

Una chica iba directamente a hacia el pero fue parada por el empujón de alguien-no te le acerques-dijo con la frialdad pura con su estilo intachable.-mai-susurro Zuko

-gran forma de recibir a tu novia-dijo de manera fría

-disculpa te acabo de ver-dijo en tono de queja acercándose a ella para darle un beso fugas

-con que aquí están los tortolos-dijo azula acercándose a ellos

-todavía no llega ty lee-dijo mirando a todo lados

-seguramente deber estar coqueteando con alguien-inquirió azula-bueno que da vamos adelantarnos este años hay mucho que prepara y solo falta un día dijo mientras soltaba una risilla. Estos años se divertiría en grande con los nuevo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me llamo suki y soy la consejera-dijo llevándosela del brazo

-Espera donde me llevas-pregunto sobre saltada

-lo ciento, como eres nueva pensé que necesitabas ayudas-dijo sin para su caminar

-si lo entiendo, pero donde vamos-volvió apreguntar mientras trataba de afirmar su cosa

-a tu habitación hay una chica muy simpática-mintió- de seguro te caerá bien-dijo mientras se detenía afuera de una puerta que tenía dibujada una flor verde

-toma aquí está tu llaves, adiós no vemos al rato-dijo yéndose

Pero ante de irse paro en seco-disculpa es chico que estaba contigo quien…

-es mi hermano-dijo sonriente ante de entra a su habitación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Quién adivina que es la compañera de habitación de toph?

El próximo capítulo se viene la fiesta de los nuevos haber que pasa jajaj 1313 cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

hola gracias por su reviews encerio son mui lindos . 3

Todo era tan familiar….

-¿Por qué lloras?-la misma pregunta

-quien eres tu-dijo levantando la mirada

-lo ciento no quise asustarte, no deberías llorar tus ojos son mui lindo para que llores-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-nadie cree que mis ojos sean lindo, papa dice que esta mui enfermos por eso estoy aquí-dijo mientras con la manga de su piyama limpiaba su nariz

-¡yo sé cómo puedo ayudarte!-metió su mano el bolsillo de su pantalón

-que haces-pregunto, el niño que estaba para enfrente de ella le parecía extraño

-aquí esta-dijo sonriendo mientras que en su mano afirmaba una medalla de color dorado con el dibujo de un sol naciente

-qué es eso-pregunto mirando el objeto

-esto cumple lo deseos sincero del corazón de las personas, me lo dio mi abuelo-dijo argulloso

-estoces si deseo…

-sí, siempre que sea un deseo sincero-dijo sonriendo mientras lo depositaba en la mano de ella

-¿pero no lo extrañaras?-pregunto mientras miraba la medalla que descansaba en su pequeña mano

-sí, pero pude devolvérmelo cuando este bien por ahora cuídalo por mí-dijo de manera fiable

-¡te lo prometo!-dijo sonriendo

Todo se hiso borroso cuando habría los ojos de golpe alguien estaba haciendo más ruido de lo normal con la puerta se sobresaltó por el susto pero cuando estuvo más consiente se dio cuenta que la causante de aquel ruido era una chica que no podía abrir la puerta

-¡Por fin!-exclamo la chica antes de entrar miro un segundo a toph que estaba sobre su cama

-Lo ciento no quise despertarte-la chica entro a la habitación por completo con el resto de sus cosas se acercó hasta quedar frente a toph-hola me llamo katara-dijo mientras estiraba la mano asta ella para saludarla

Toph la miro de manera confusa al ser por el extraño sueño que tubo se sentía un poco confundida estiro la mano asta ella estrechándola con la suya-soy toph-se limitó a decir para después soltar su mano.

-bien, toph espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-dijo sonriente, toph la miro un segundo que chica tan extraña nadie eran tan amigable con ella exceptuando a la loca que la trajo a rastra a la habitación pero esa era otra cosa. Se levantó por completo de su cama agarro su mochila abrió el bolsillo de afuera, sacando una cajita de color blanco

abrió la caja hay estaba su medallón lo puso en su cuello como lo solía llevar hacer algún tiempo atrás, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había dejado de usarlo pero el sueño que había tenido le había hecho sentir que debía volver aponérselo

-es mui lindo tu medallón, parece que es importante para ti-dijo de pronto llamando la atención de toph que estaba observando de manera meticulosa el medallón

-si es importante para mí-de alguna manera lo era ella sabía que el medallón no era mágico pero le había dado la suficiente fe y fuerza para poder salir adelante cuando lo necito

-para mi este collar es mui valioso-dijo tocando su collar con su mano de este colgaba una piedra de joyería color turquesa, toph la observo su semblante había cambiado totalmente a uno nostálgico tubo la curiosidad de preguntarle qué significaba para ella ese collar pero prefiero callar al fin al cabo ella era una simple extraña

-también es lindo tu collar-atribuyo al tanto porque alago su medallón y porque de verdad lo era

-gracias, toph-dijo más alegre, sin darse cuenta platico un buen rato con katara mientras ordenaban sus cosas, ya había terminado se encontraban descasando cuando alguien toco la puerta

-yo voy-dijo katara levantándose de su cama yendo hasta la puerta

Katara abría la puerta era suki quien entro a la habitación apenas abrieron la puerta

-chicas hoy a las nueve hay una fiesta en el gimnasio –dijo emocionada suki

-paso –se limitó a decir mientras se volvió a tirar sobre su cama

-no lo sé suki, creo que prefiero quedarme a descansar fue un lago viaje-

-vamos chicas anímese habrán muchos chicos-no parecieron animarse con el cometario de suki, esta decidió usar otra maniobra-se perderán la sorpresa de bienvenida de los nuevos que lastima

-¿qué sorpresa?-pregunto katara

-tengo proibo decirlo-dijo asiéndose la interesante-pero se lo perderán-

-sigue sin interesarme-respondió toph

-mm…. Que tal si vamos a ver-dijo katara de manera curiosa

-quieres ir a eso-pregunto sorprendida-prefiero quedarme a aquí-

-anda toph prometo que si no te gusta no vamos-

Toph miro un segundo a katara que tan mal podía ser una fiesta…?

el proximo capi prometo que sera mas largo!

(si le gusto o no agamelo saber gracias por leer !)


End file.
